A New Ally with a Phantom
by Horsegal18
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on vacation with Remus to Amity Park after a hard 5th year. They meet Danny and his friends there. Warning: OOTP Spoilers!
1. Amity Park

**A New Ally with a Phantom**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione go on vacation with Remus to Amity Park after a hard 5th year. They meet Danny and his friends there. Warning: OOTP Spoilers!

**Chapter 1 Amity Park**

In a quiet town called Amity Park in America, school was out for summer; children were licking ice cream cones and playing in the park. Remus Lupin had managed to convince Dumbledore to let him take Harry and his friends to Amity Park for a week in the summer. Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were walking on the street after a long bus ride toward their hotel. They found their hotel which was Super 8 Motel; they went into the lobby.

Remus said kindly, "You may look around here while I get our rooms but don't go too far."

The three teens dropped their bags on the cart with Remus's, and they ran out the door. They walked to the park and got some ice cream bars from the Ice Cream Truck.

Hermione said relieved, "Ah, it's so much nicer here; I almost wish that we lived here."

Ron agreed after licking his ice cream bar, "Nothing is going to wrong here; this will be the best summer of our lives."

Harry said happily, "No Voldemort, No Death Eaters, No Dementors, No Malfoys, No Bogarts, No Giant Spiders, No Three Headed Dogs, and No Dursleys; there's nothing to worry about!"

Ron asked as they passed a playground, "What's that?"

Hermione answered annoyed, "It's a playground; you play on it. Ron, take Muggle Studies."

Harry bumped into a teenage boy a little younger than him with black hair and blue eyes. Harry felt a warm, pleasant feeling in his scar not the sharp pain when Voldemort was around.

The boy said kindly, "Sorry!"

Harry said nicely, "My fault; I wasn't watching where I was going."

The boy asked, "On vacation?"

Harry replied, "Yes, I better get back to my hotel. I'm Harry Potter."

The boy said kindly, "I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you, Harry! Have a nice time here." He left.

Harry remembered that tomorrow was the full moon, and he started to shiver.

A cold voice said from behind him, "Hello Boy-Who-Lived.


	2. Ghosts and Dementors

**Chapter 2 Ghosts and Dementors**

Harry turned around to see a scary ghost wearing a metal suit with a PDA attached to it.

Harry asked bravely to the ghost, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

The ghost said evilly, "I'm Skuller, collector of things rare and unusual. I want to add you to my collection, Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry said as drawing his wand, "Skuller, we'll fight. Sputefy!" Skuller wasn't affected.

Skuller fired a plasma blast at Harry and said coldly, "Take this, Boy-Who-Lived." The plasma blast left a small cut on Harry's hand.

Harry yelled, "Protego!" An invisible shield formed around Harry. He said, "Ricstumpstra!" Nothing happened to the ghost.

Skuller fired another plasma blast at the wizard, and it went through his shield. Harry tried every spell and charm that he knew nothing but nothing worked on Skuller; he passed out. Then another ghost along with two teenagers came up to the boy.

Danny in ghost form said to his friends and as he fired a plasma blast at Skuller, "I take care of Skuller, and you guys make sure Harry is okay."   
Skuller saw Danny and said as he fire, "Ghost child, we meet again."

Danny and Skuller both fought for awhile finally Skuller left. Danny flew towards his home.

Harry woke up and asked, "What happened, and where are the ghosts?"

The girl replied as she helped him up, "The ghost that you were fighting was an evil ghost called Skuller; his plasma blasts knocked you out. Danny Phantom saved your life. I'm Sam Manson and this is Tucker Fotley. Are you okay?"

Harry replied with a wince of pain, "Yes, I think so. I'm Harry Potter. Very nice to meet you, Sam and Tucker!"

Tucker said, "I have to get home. Nice to meet you, Harry and bye Sam." Tucker left.

Sam said kindly, "Harry, I'll walk you to your hotel."

Sam and Harry walked to his hotel, and Remus was waiting in the lobby.

Remus said strictly, "Harry, tell me where you were and what happened to you now."

Harry explained, "Sorry Remus, I got lost but Sam showed me the way back."

Sam lied, "He got attacked by a dog at the park."

Remus said kindly, "No harm done, Harry, and thank you, Sam for showing Harry back here."

Sam said, "Bye Harry and Remus." She left.

Remus showed Harry to his and Ron's room which was number 11; the room had two beds, a small table, a TV, a bathroom, and dresser. Ron was watching a cartoon called Loony Tunes on TV.

Remus said, "Harry, clean yourself up and meet us in the lobby in a half hour."

Harry replied, "Ok." Harry took a shower and put on a clean pair of baggy black jeans that were Dudley's and a red polo t-shirt that Hermione had gotten him for his birthday with his worn-out sneakers; he walked to the lobby.

Hermione asked, "Harry, you ready to go?"

Harry said happily, "Yeah, let's go."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Remus walked to Nasty Burger. Harry, Ron, and Remus all ordered cheese burgers with fries and a Coke, and Hermione order a tofu burger with a small salad and lemonade. After they finished, they went back to their hotel and fell asleep for the night.

The next morning, Danny and his friends were walking to the mall, but Danny started shivered and it was impossible to think of anything happy. They all saw the Dementors.

Danny asked coldly, "What's happening?"

Sam answered too frightened to speak, "I don't know."

Danny mumbled, "Going Ghost!" Green rings appeared around him and he became Danny Phantom. He saw a scary creature wearing a black robe with a hood covering its face and had skeletal hands standing in front of him, Sam, and Tucker.

Tucker said too scared and cold to speak much, "I don't like this."

Danny fired a plasma blast at the creature, but not anything happened to it. He formed a shield to protect himself, but the creature was affected again. Tucker and Sam were unconscious. Danny tried every ghost attacked that he knew, but the creature remained unharmed. Danny collapsed to the ground. Harry and Remus were walking by and saw Danny getting attacked by a Dementor.

Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, "Expecto Patronun!" A beautiful silver stag shot out his wand and charged at the Dementors; it quickly retreated from the people who they were attacking.


	3. A Talk with Remus and Shopping

**Chapter 3 A Talk with Remus and Shopping**

Danny still in ghost form woke up laying on the ground; he could see that one person was Harry and the other was a man with scars on his face and had sandy blonde hair with a few gray hairs who was breaking up a piece of chocolate.

Harry asked kindly as helping him up, "Are you okay?"

Danny replied shaking, "Yeah, I think so, Harry."

Remus handed him a piece of chocolate and said kindly, "Eat this, it will help. Trust me on this one!"

Danny ate the chocolate, and he felt warmth flow through his body.

Harry said, "I ran into you yesterday, but wasn't your hair black then?"

Danny said, "Yes, you did."

Sam and Tucker woke up, and Remus gave them each a piece of chocolate. Danny helped Sam up while Harry helped Tucker up.

Danny asked nervously, "What was that thing?"

Harry said, "Wait until we get inside."

The five of them all go into Remus's room in the hotel where Ron and Hermione playing cards which was # 9 with a Don't Disturb sign on the door knob. Remus conjured up some chairs so everyone had a placed to sit down.

Remus said kindly, "First we introduced our selves. I'm Remus Lupin, DADA teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry said, "Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived."

Ron told, "Ron Weasley."

Hermione said nicely, "Hermione Granger, just call me Mione."

Danny said still in ghost form, "I'm Danny Fenton."

Tucker said, "Tucker Fotley."

Sam said, "Sam Manson."

Remus explained nicely, "You three were attacked by a Dementor, former guards of Azkaban, a wizard jail; they work for Voldemort, an evil wizard now. These creatures suck out your souls if you're kissed by them; they can only be replied by a Patronus."

Danny turned back to his human form and explained kindly, "I'm a halfa, half ghost and half human. My parents are ghost hunters; they built a Ghost Portal to Ghost Zone. It was broken but they forgot to turn it on. I pushed the on button, and I was shocked by green light when I woke up I was part ghost."

Harry said friendly, "I'm a famous wizard and all my friends are wizards and witches. I am called the Boy-Who-Lived because I defeated Voldemort after he killed my parents when I was only one; the killing curse rebounded on him leaving him nothing more than a shadow. He came back in my fourth year at school. Danny, would you explain why the ghost wanted me?"

Danny said, "Skuller just wanted to mount your head on his wall because you're the only one who ever survived the killing curse."

Remus asked, "Can you guys see the Dementor?"

Danny said, "I could see them in human form and ghost form."

Sam said, "I could see them too."

Tucker said, "Same here."

Remus said, "You guys go shopping for awhile while I owl Dumbledore, but stay together."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked to the mall.

Sam said, "I need to pick up some stuff. Hermione, want to come?"

Hermione replied, "Okay."

Tucker said, "I need to get a new video game."

Ron said, "I'll go with Tucker."

Danny said, "Let's meet in Gothic City in an hour."

Everyone went in different directions. Harry and Danny went into small teenager suited clothing store called the Bat Cave. Harry bought a couple pairs of blue jeans, two pairs of black jeans, six t-shirts, a jean jacket, a black watch, several pairs of socks and underwear, a pair of black tennis shoes, and a pair of white tennis shoes. Danny just bought a new jean jacket. Harry went into the restroom and put on a pair of blue jeans, black t-shirt with a white wolf on it, a pair of white socks, white tennis shoes, a black watch, and a jean jacket.

Harry asked, "Do you mind if we go into the eye glasses store?"

Danny answered, "No."

They went into Eye Glasses World; Harry bought a pair of glasses with a small black frames and a pair of contacts which he was wearing. They both met the rest of the group at Gothic City.

Sam and Hermione said at the same time, "You're late."

Harry explained, "Sorry, it was my fault. I needed to get some new clothes, glasses, and a pair of contacts. I lost track of the time."

Hermione said sweetly, "No harm done. Let's get some food."

Sam suggested, "Let's go to the Veggie Pizza Parlor."

Tucker argued, "No, Let's go to the All Meat Buffet."

Hermione said, "I agree with Sam."

Ron argued, "No, let's go the British Pub."

Sam and Hermione yelled, "VEGGIES!"

Tucker yelled at them, "NO! MEAT!"

Ron yelled also, "NO! BRITISH FOOD!"

Hermione yelled, "I'M SICK OF THAT; WE'VE EAT THAT EVERY DAY AT HOME!"

Danny and Harry both getting annoyed with their best friends, and they yelled, "STOP FIGHTING ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"

They all stopped fighting.

Harry suggested, "How about we go to the food court that we all can get what we want."

Danny said, "I agree with Harry."

Sam agreed happily, "Me too."

Hermione said, "OK!"

Ron said, "Sure!"

Tucker said, "Good idea, Harry!"

They all went to the food court. Harry ordered chicken strips with fries and a Root Beer; Danny ordered a bacon and cheese burger with fries and a Sprite. Ron ordered Fish and Chips with a Coke; Tucker order a chilidog with fries and a Coke while Hermione and Sam each ordered a Tofu hotdog with a small salad and a can of apple juice. After they finished their lunch, they went back to the hotel.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Danny, Tucker, and Sam said, "Hi Remus."

Remus said, "Dumbledore told me that it would be okay for you three to go to Hogwarts with us as students; he sent out fake brochures to your parents. He's going to be here at 2 o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow."

Harry asked, "Can Hermione and I go to Danny's house for awhile?"

Remus said kindly, "Sure, but be careful."

Ron said, "I'm going to teach Tucker how to play chess in our room."

Harry said, "Bye."

Harry, Hermione, Danny, and Sam walked to Danny's house.


	4. Accidents and Dumbledore

**Chapter 4 Accidents and Dumbledore**

**Danny's House at 4:30 PM:**

They went inside to find that Danny's house was empty because his parents were out hunting ghosts and Jazz was on a date. Harry looked at his watch and it read 4:30 PM.

Danny asked, "Harry and Hermione, which room would you like to see first?"

Harry and Hermione answered, "Lab."

A blue wisp of smoke came out Danny's mouth and at the same time Harry rubbed his scar. They went into the Lab. They all saw Skuller there.

Danny said, "Going Ghost." He became Danny Phantom.

Skuller laughed evilly and said, "Ghost Child and Boy-Who-Lived; look like I get two-for-one deal." He fired a plasma blast at Harry.

Harry was knocked down by it causing him to accidentally bumping the on button on the Ghost Portal; he was shocked by a green light and fell unconscious from the amount of pain.

Danny shot a plasma blast at Skuller and said angrily, "This will pay for what you did to Harry!"

Skuller and Danny both went on throwing plasma blasts at each other.

Hermione pointed her wand at Skuller and yelled, "Incendio!" A fire started on Skuller's suit which caused it to melt. Danny caught Skuller in the Fenton Thermos and released him into the Ghost Zone; he turned off the portal while Hermione muttered a cleaning charm. Danny changed back to human form

Danny asked surprised to see a normal witch defeat an evil ghost, "What was that?"

Hermione explained, "Incendio Charm starts a fire on something, and Skuller's suit is made of metal. Metal melts in heat."

A blue mist came from Danny's mouth and he said, "There's no ghost here." He saw Harry lying on the floor not moving by the Ghost Portal.

Sam said, "Harry was knocked down by Skuller's plasma ball causing him to hit the on button. He could be half-ghost."

Danny said remembering, "Oh yeah, that was probably why that my ghost sense went off. Let's get Harry up to my room."

They took Harry up to Danny's room and placed him onto Danny's bed. Hermione ran outside as fast to the hotel to make sure Remus was okay.

**Hotel at 8:30 PM:**

Ron and Tucker were playing chess, and Ron was winning.

Ron said yawning, "Check mate! I'm going to bed. Night, Tucker."

They heard growling noises coming from Remus's room; Ron of course knew that Remus was a werewolf but Tucker didn't.

Tucker said, "It sounds like a pack of wolves coming from there. I'm going to check it out."

Tucker walked into Remus's room and saw a huge grey wolf in Remus's place. The wolf charged at the boy and Tucker tried to run from the wolf, but the wolf sunk his teeth into the boy's shoulder.

Tucker yelled in immense pain from the bite, "OW! OWWWW! PAIN!" Tucker fell unconscious from the pain from Remus's bite.

A lioness came into the room and gently dragged Tucker into Harry's room, and she transformed into Hermione once they're safe from the werewolf.

**Danny's house at 1 o'clock in the afternoon the next day:**

Harry woke up in a strange room with Danny sleeping on the floor with the door closed.

A blue puff of smoke came out of Harry's mouth and he said, "Danny, wake up!"

Danny said tiredly, "Morning Harry, how are you?"

Harry replied nicely, "Fine never better. Why I'm not in my hotel room?"

Danny explained seriously, "Last night, you got hit by a plasma blast from Skuller knocking you down causing you to hit the on button on the Ghost Portal; you're a half ghost now."

Harry exclaimed not believing, "No Way! I can't be a half ghost!"

Danny said, "Try transforming into a ghost. You got to concentrate. Going Ghost!" Green rings appeared on Danny transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Harry said, "Going Ghost!" Green rings appeared on Harry; he now had snow white hair, a black lighting bolt scar, and bright glowing orange eyes and was wearing black jeans, a gray t-shirt with a black wolf on it, white tennis shoes, a blue watch, and a black cape.

Danny said, "You're a ghost."

Harry exclaimed, "COOL! I'M A GHOST!"

Danny said, "Harry, turn invisible and phase outside into the front yard, but make sure no one sees when you turn back into a human, understand? I'll meet you outside." He turned back into a human.

Harry said, "Yes." He phased threw Danny's wall out into the front yard and turned back to his human form.

Danny went downstairs and saw his parents sitting in the kitchen at the kitchen table. He said, "Good morning, Mom and Dad."

Maddie said calmly, "Danny, you got into The Young Wolf Academy for Gifted Children in England for an exchange student program, and you're going!"

Danny exclaimed, "Thank you, Mom and Dad!"

Jack said, "Write to me if they're any ghosts there."

Danny said, "I will. Bye Dad and Mom." Danny saw Harry sitting on the grass.

Harry said, "Let's go!"

They both ran to the hotel as fast as they could and went into Harry's room where Tucker was sleeping with a bad cut on his left shoulder where a tired looking Remus, annoyed Hermione, and Ron.

**Hotel at 1:30 PM**:

Hermione said angrily, "RON, HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO TELL TUCKER THAT REMUS IS A WEREWOLF, AND NOW HE'S A WEREWOLF TOO!"

Ron said, "Sorry; I didn't know it was a full moon."

Hermione yelled, "GET A CALENDAR!"

Tucker yelled, "SHUT UP YOU GUYS; I have a throbbing pain in my head and ears from you two yelling."

Danny and Harry said at the same time, "Tucker's right; you guys are too loud."

Hermione and Ron said apologetically, "Sorry, you guys."

Remus explained, "Tucker, I'm a werewolf. I bit you last night, and you're a werewolf now too."

Tucker exclaimed, "COOL!"

Remus asked, "How are you feeling?"

Tucker said tiredly as he got out of the bed, "Pretty bad."

They all went into Remus's room, and Remus conjured some chairs and put up a privacy charm on. Everyone sat down around the table; Dumbledore apparated inside the room and conjured up some food of both vegetarian and meat.

Dumbledore said friendly, "Hello there. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

Danny said, "I'm Danny Fenton and these are Sam Manson and Tucker Fotley."

Dumbledore asked, "Tucker, were you bit by a werewolf?"

Tucker answered, "Yes, I was last night."

Dumbledore explained, "Danny, Sam, and Tucker, you are wizards and witches. Tucker, you will turn into a werewolf every full moon, but there is potion called Wolfsbane Potion that allows you to keep your own mind when you're a wolf. Remus knows more about werewolves than I do. Danny, I believe your story. Do you have problems when you touch certain things?"

Danny said, "I have to be careful when I'm around ghost hunting gear and ghost hunters. Ghost hunting gear is made of an endoplasmic solution when I touched it in ghost form and in human form; it burns."

Harry said, "I'm a half-ghost too."

Dumbledore said, "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone about your secrets. The only people that will know are the whole staff and your best friends. The staff needs to know."

Danny said, "I understand."

Dumbledore explained, "Lord Voldemort is a very evil wizard worse than all the ghosts you faced, Danny. On October 31, 1981, Voldemort came to the Potters' residence which was revealed by Peter Pettigrew, a spy for Voldemort, and he killed James and Lily. He tried to kill Harry, but his killing curse rebounded onto himself leaving him without a body or powers. Harry survived by his mother's love leaving him with the lighting bolt scar sharing a connection with Voldemort. Again in Harry's 1st year, he defeated Quirell who was possessed by Voldemort. Harry destroyed the memory of Tom Riddle who was Voldemort in his teen years and defeated a bassilk in his second year. Harry found out that he had a godfather and discovered Wormtail who was Peter betrayed his parents. Harry's fourth year, Voldemort came back by a potion after Harry and Cedric was transported by a port key by Barty Crouch Jr. to a graveyard. Cedric was killed there. Last year, Harry and a group of friends went to Dept. of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic and discovered a prophecy; his godfather, Sirius Black fell through the Veil of Death there."

Danny said amazed how rough that Harry had it, "Wow, Harry. I didn't know. I thought I had it rough fighting all those evil ghosts this year and trying to survive high school."

Harry said, "Its ok. Sometimes, I wish I could have a real family."

Dumbledore said as handing Remus a port key and a vial of a healing potion, "The port key will take you to Potter Manor, the new head quarters for the Order of Phoenix, tomorrow at 11 o'clock for a meeting. The healing potion is for Tucker. I'll see you guys, tomorrow." He left with a pop.

A knock was heard and Ron answered and it was Jazz.

Danny said, "This is my sister Jazz. Those are my friends, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley."

Jazz said handing a Danny a suitcase full of ghost hunting gear, "Danny, I just brought you some stuff that you will need for school. Nice meeting you guys. Bye." She left.

Remus said as handing Tucker the vial of healing potion with a hint of threat in his voice, "You better drink it now; it tastes like cherry."

Tucker drunk it and said, "Yuck, What did you put in this drink? Wheat Grass and mud."

Remus said laughing, "Sirius said that same thing."

Remus told stories about the Mauraders until they went to bed at midnight.


	5. Potter Manor and Diagon Alley

**Chapter 5 Potter Manor and Diagon Alley**

Everyone woke in their rooms in the hotel and met in Remus's room with their luggage.

Remus was holding a flashlight and explained, "This is a port key; it will take us to Harry's house. Everyone grab on."

The six teens grabbed hold of it and were transported to the red and gold living room of Potter Manor.

Remus said happily, "Harry, Welcome home."

Harry exclaimed, "WOW AMAZING!"

They all went into the dinning room were they the rest of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and members of the Order of Phoenix at the table.

Dumbledore said, "Danny, Sam, and Tucker, you three are going to Hogwarts with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as students. Tucker, the week of the full moon, you will get a potion from Prof. Snape who kindly agreed to provide the Wolfsbane Potion for you and Prof. Lupin, and you will go with Prof. Lupin to Shrieking Shack for safety reasons Harry, the Potter family owns a broom company."

Harry asked excitedly, "What broom company do I own?"

Dumbledore said, "Comet."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Are you six ready to go?"

The teenagers nodded.

Remus explained, "We are going to use floo powder; all you have to do as throw the powder in the fire and say Diagon Alley. Molly and I will apparate there. Everyone can go into the fireplace at the same time."

The six teenagers threw the floo powder and said, "Diagon Alley."

They all landed in Diagon Alley where Molly and Remus were waiting. They all got their robes for school.

Danny said excitedly, "Come on lets get our wands."

They all went into Olivlander's after they got money from Gringnots.

Mr. Olivlander said in a mysterious voice, "Ms. Manson, Mr. Fotley, and Mr. Fenton, I've been excepting you. Ms. Manson, what is your wand hand?"

Sam replied, "I'm left handed."

Mr. Olivlander handed her a wand and said, "It is a 14 inches mahogany wand with a core of a unicorn's tail hair, very good for transfiguration. Go ahead, wave it."

Sam waved it and gold sparks came out of it.

Mr. Olivlander said, "Prefect. That will be ten sickles. Mr. Fotley, what is your wand hand?" Sam paid for it and then went with Hermione to the bookstore.

Tucker said, "Right."

Mr. Olivlander said, "Try this, it is 13 inches mahogany wand with a core of a bog myrtle, very good for transfiguration."

Tucker waved it and gold stars shot out of it. He paid and walked outside to get some air.

Mr. Olivlander asked, "Mr. Fenton, what is your wand hand?"

Danny answered, "Right."

Mr. Olivlander handed Danny a wand and said, "It is 12 ½ inches cherry wand with a core of a wood rose."

Danny knocked boxes off the shelves. Mr. Olivlander snatched it away from him and said as handing him another wand, "Try this one, it is 16 inches Solid Lignum Vitae wand with a core of a dragon's whisker, very good for healing charms."

Danny waved it and glass broke. Mr. Olivlander said, "Try this one, it is a 14 inches willow wand with a core of a unicorn tail hair. Good for divination."

Danny waved it and it made a hole in the wall. Mr. Olivlander said as handing him another wand, "Try this wand; it is 14 ¼ inches rosewood wand with a core of a unicorn's mane hair. Good for healing charms."

Danny waved it and it shrunk.

Mr. Olivlander said as rummaging the shelves, "Um, a tricky costumer; a lot like Mr. Potter."

Harry suggested, "Danny can try my wand."

Mr. Olivlander said, "Never let another wizard use your wand. Mr. Fenton, I know I have the prefect wand for you. Try this one, it is 14 ½ Solid Oak with Red Cedar Handle, good for warding off dark arts."

Danny waved it and it flipped over. Danny said, "I'll have better luck if I make my own wand."

Mr. Olivlander said as handing Danny a wand, "Try this one; it is 12 ¾ inches black walnut/maple wand. Very good for charm work and warding off the Dark Arts."

Danny waved it and gold circles shot out of it. Mr. Olivlander said, "Very Good, Mr. Fenton. Very unusual combination, your wand is a brother to one of the Death Eaters, Peter Pettigrew. I can accept great things from you; Peter did great things at school but went bad. Mr. Potter, I have something that might be of a use to you."

Harry asked, "What is it?"

Mr. Olivlander answered as handing him a wand, "Dumbledore got the Ministry's permission to let you have two wands because of You-Know-Who. It is 12 ½ Holly and Ebony wand with a core of a griffin's feather, brother of Gryffindor's wand. Very good for spoken spells."

Harry waved it and gold, red, and green sparks shot out of it. Harry paid for it and left. They all went into the bookstore to get their school books, and then they went into Wizardly Wheezes.

Fred and George said in a joking manner, "Hello, how may we help you?"

Harry said, "We would like some skiving sick boxes."

Fred said, "We give you each a variety pack filled with skiving sick boxes and a lot of other joke stuff for only 5 galleons."

Harry paid the twins, and they all went into the pet store where Sam got a black cat that she named Merlin, and Harry bought a red and gold phoenix that he named Indy. They went to the owl store where Danny got a snowy owl that he named Darius, and Tucker got a brown barn owl that he named Morgana. They walked to the Quality Quiditch Supplies with Remus behind them.

Danny asked Harry curiously, "What's Quiditch?"

Harry explained, "It is like soccer but played on broomsticks with four balls. I am the Seeker which means I catch little golden ball with wings on it and the game's over. They're two Beaters who block the Bludgers, brown hard balls; they're three Chasers who score with the Quafle, a red ball about the size of a basketball. Finally, there is a Keeper which Ron's job who block goals from the other team. I am the captian."

Danny said, "Maybe I will try out for a Beater position."

Sam said, "I'll try out a chaser position."

Tucker asked Remus, "Can I play Quiditch too because of you know what?"

Remus answered, "Yes, you can."

Tucker said, "I want play Beater."

Hermione said, "Maybe I'll try out for a Chaser, so I'm getting a broom. Sam, I'll buy you one too."

Harry said nicely, "Wait a minute, I own a broom company. It is located in Diagon Alley. It will be a lot cheaper."

Ron asked, "What broom company do you own?"

Harry said as he saw a brick building with the word Comet on it, "Comet."

They walked into the building and saw a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes working on brooms.

The woman said, "I'm Gwen Meddleson. Harry Potter, very nice meeting you."

Harry asked politely, "Do you have any good brooms for my friends and me?"

Gwen answered, "Why don't you tell me what you want? I'll make them right away."

Harry said, "Gwen, I was thinking making brooms for each position of Quiditch."

Gwen handing a broom with gold letters that Comet Seeker on it to Harry, "It is a specialty designed for quick dives and movements of the Seeker. I also have Comet Beaters which are indestructible and not terribly fast for the Beaters; I have Comet Chasers which are designed for the speed of Chasers trying to score goals. Last, I have Comet Keepers which are designed for the blocking of goals. It's all free."

Gwen shrunk the brooms to pocket size, and the six teenagers had dinner in the Leaky Cauldron. They all flooed back to Harry's house where they went to bed, and all the rooms were red and green with four poster beds, wardrobes, and wooden desks.


End file.
